Luceat Lux Vestra ( Let Your Light Shine )
by cloudyforrest
Summary: ( Chapter 2 is up!) Park Chanyeol selalu merendahkan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum menghadapi pria itu. Ia tetap bersabar dengan Chanyeol, tidak perduli apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh-nya ia hanya diam dan tersenyum. Chanyeol benci orang yang lemah yang tidak bisa melawan, rasa-nya ingin ia hancurkan. ( Chanbaek )
1. Chapter 1

Luceat Lux Vestra ( Let Your Light Shine )

by : Cloudy Forrest

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _x_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

feat

The Rest of Exo members.

 **Summary**

Cahaya yang redup-pun akan terang kembali jika ada energi yang tersalur. Berawal dari tatapan sinis hingga senyuman manis. Tatapan sinis itu yang selalu dibalas dengan senyuman manis yang tidak akan pernah bosan memberikan senyumannya yang indah. Walaupun dunia selalu mengejeknya tetapi senyuman manis itu tidak pernah hilang. Sesekali sedih tak apa, tetapi menunjukan senyuman manis dibalik itu semua tidak salah bukan? Tatapan sinis yang selalu berapi-api itu… Tidak tahu kapan akan hilang dan tergantikan oleh tatapan manis. Seimbang jika sama-sama berjuang, tetapi akan jatuh ketika tidak seimbang dan tak bersatu… Lalu, bagaimana?

 **Disclaimer**

Rated M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, _slight_ Comfort and Fluffy.

Park Chanyeol, remaja yang sangat senang mempermainkan dan ikut campur dengan hidup orang lain. Ia tidak segan-segan melayangkan pukulan jika ada yang tak suka dengan perlakuannya. Ketua _gang_ di _Haneol International School,_ sekolah anak-anak kaya dengan berbagai macam sikap sombong yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka. _Youth_ , nama grup itu terdiri dari 6 orang anggota, sahabat akrab Chanyeol sedari kecil.

Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang sangat dingin, meskipun ia mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu berada disisinya bukan berarti mereka tahu semua rahasia Chanyeol kecuali mengenai latar belakang keluarga Chanyeol. Chanyeol jarang sekali tersenyum, matanya selalu menampilkan tatapan berapi-api. Tatapan yang ditakuti dan disegani banyak orang. Tetapi, sehebat-hebatnya manusia pasti ada kekurangan kan..?

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Byun Baekhyun atau yang biasa di panggil Baekhyun selalu memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya sebelum ia bergegas berangkat sekolah. Baekhyun menyiapkan semua kebutuhan sekolahnya dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Baekhyun tinggal di pemukiman yang mungkin bisa di bilang tidak terlalu layak untuk ditinggali. Tetapi mau bagaimana? Ayah Baekhyun meninggal pada saat itu karena kecelakaan dalam kondisi koma. Ibu Baekhyun depresi berat setelah kejadian itu sehingga Baekhyun tak tega membiarkannya untuk berkerja dan mencari nafkah. Adik Baekhyun, Taehyung masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

Semua keadaan ini yang membuat Baekhyun harus menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Baekhyun tidak mempunyai banyak kemauan. Ia hanya ingin Ibunya dan Taehyun bahagia dan sehat. Terkadangpun ia sendiri lupa memikirkan kondisinya. Dalam keadaan apapun Baekhyun harus tetap berkerja, berkerja dan berkerja. Walaupun ia mempunyai banyak kegiatan diluar belajar, ia tetap menjadi anak yang baik dan cerdas dikelas. Itu mengapa ia mendapatkan beasiswa gratis hingga lulus. Setidaknya beban hidup Baekhyun lebih terasa ringan..

.

.

Baekhyun membangunkan Taehyung yang masih tertidur lelap. "Tae-Tae, ayo bangun, hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal yang lezat untuk Tae-Tae!" Baekhyun mengelus rambut adiknya yang perlahan terbangun, Taehyun mengucek matanya perlahan. "Bernarkah hyung ..? Baiklah Taehyungie akan pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap!". Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang menggemaskan itu dan beranjak pergi ke meja makan.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah dikasurnya. "Ibu.. Sebaiknya ibu makan, aku sudah menyiapkan semua nya untuk ibuku yang sangat cantik!". Menunjukan senyuman palsu itu agar ibunya mau beranjak sedikit. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat ibunya terbangun perlahan, Baekhyun dengan pelan menyuapi ibunya dengan lembut. Ibunya hanya diam dan tidak melontarkan kata apapun hanya mengunyah dan menelan semua makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ibu, Baekhyun dan Taehyung pergi dulu ya, aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan sudah menyiapkan makanan dikulkas tinggal ibu panaskan saja" Baekhyun mengusap tangan ibunya perlahan dan mencium keningnya. "Ibu, Taehyungie pergi ya, aku sayang ibu!" Taehyung berjalan mendekati ibunya dan berbungkuk sopan.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung menaiki transportasi umum seperti biasa, ia menggandeng tangan adiknya erat. Takut jika Taehyung hilang.

"Nah Tae-tae, jadilah anak baik disekolah oke? Jangan nakal kepada temanmu dan patuh dengan perintah guru ya, kau akan di jemput oleh paman Siwon karena hyung perlu bekerja..". Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Baekhyun. Melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka akan dimulai pagi ini.. Seperti Biasanya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tiba disekolah dengan mobil hitam mewahnya, BMW X6 xdrive35i. Dengan gagahnya ia turun dari mobil yang sudah terparkir rapih. Disebelah mobil mewahnya berjejer mewah lainnya yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya.

Ia mengaitkan tasnya hanya di satu punggung, berjalan dengan santai namun gagah tidak lupa dengan tatapannya yang sinis membalas tatapan kagum dari semua orang yang berada di depannya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk di samping Sehun.

Tidak peduli siapapun gurunya, jika pelajaran pertama adalah sains ia akan melipatkan tangannya dan menunduk, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pergi menuju alam bawah sadar.

Baekhyun berjalan membawa tasnya yang terlihat sangat berat menuju tempat duduknya. Tepat disamping Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Baekhyun yang selalu ada buat Baekhyun, kapanpun dan dimanapun Baekhyun membutuhkannya, ia selalu ada. Baekhyun sangat mensyukuri hal itu.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun!, kau sudah sarapan?". Sapa Kyungsoo gembira, Baekhyun tersenyum hendak menjawab namun terlihat guru sudah memasuki ruangak kelas.

Semua murid mendadak diam dan kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing dengan rapih. Ketua kelas berdiri terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh murid lainnya kecuali satu murid yang menjengkelkan.

"Beri hormat!" Seru ketua kelas yang bernama Heechul itu.

"Selamat pagi, Guru Ahn!" Murid-murid dengan kompak menyapa beliau.

"Baik silahkan duduk semua, hari ini kita akan mempelajari Sistem Koordinasi, kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok setelah aku menjelaskan materi-ini. Ibu akan membagikan kelompoknya terlebih dahulu, Oke?". Guru Ahn menjelaskan kegiatan yang harus di lakukan hari ini, semua hanya menampilkan wajah yang malas karena mereka tahu tugas kelompok yang dimaksud adalah mengerjakan essai yang panjang mengenai suatu materi yang telah dibahas.

Setelah menjelaskan berbagai macam fungsi syaraf dan indera, beliau membagikan tugas kelompok dan anggota kelompok.

"Sehun dan Luhan, kalian akan membahas mengenai materi sistem hormon, Kai dan Kyungsoo kalian bagian sistem indera.. Dan yang terakhir…" Guru Ahn memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak enak, tetapi ini demi kebaikan murid yang menjengkelkan itu. Ia harus segera menaikkan nilainya atau ia akan tidak lulus semester ini.

"Huh… Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kalian akan membahas mengenai materi sistem syaraf, Baekhyun ibu mohon agar kau menjadi pembimbing Chanyeol di pelajaran ibu karena nilanya yang terus merosot, aku mohon bantuanmu oke?" Guru Ahn mengacungkan jempol untuk Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, karena ia akan tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bertukar kursi dengan Sehun, karena Kai duduk disamping Luhan dan meja mereka hanya berdepan belakangan (?).

Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas, Baekhyun tidak berani membangunkannya. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang tenang dan sangat berbeda ketika ia sedang mengamuk.

"C-chanyeol.. Kau harus bangun..". Baekhyun menggoyangkan perlahan badan Chanyeol, walaupun harus memakan waktu yang lumayan lama akhirnya ia pun bangun dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang yang sangat ia benci karena kelemahannya, berada di depan matanya terlebih lagi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa kau duduk di sebelahku, keparat?!" Baekhyun reflek kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Chanyeol tidak merasakan rasa kantuk itu lagi dia hanya diam dan menatap sinis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga diam, namun berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol. Ia dengan lembut menunjukan senyuman manis nya itu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia bicara.

"Chanyeol.. Kita berada dalam kelompok yang sama, kau dan aku ditugaskan membuat essai yang berisi tentang sistem syaraf. Oh.. Dan Guru Ahn juga bilang aku akan menjadi pembimbingmu sampai nilaimu naik".

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan omongan Baekhyun dan kembali menatapnya sinis. Ini sangat canggung.

"Tetapi aku tidak mau satu grup dengan kau!"

"Aku juga tidak, namun teman-temanku berada dalam grup yang sama dengan temanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan tidak menyangka ia bisa membalas omongan Chanyeol.

"Aish, rasakan saja akibatnya, tapi jangan salahkan aku Baekhyun jika kau akan mempunyai memar dan luka lebam mulai saat ini!" Chanyeol menampar wajah Baekhyun sehingga terlihat jelas sekali warna merah bekas tangan Chanyeol di pipi lembut itu.

"Agh!" Baekhyun dengan reflek memegang pipinya, air mata hampir terjatuh dari pojok matanya. Tetapi ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia harus kuat, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Tunggu saja Baekhyun ini baru awal permainan.." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik rambut Baekhyun. "Oops!"

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, sementara Baekhyun masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

"Mau kuantar ke klinik"

Terlihat jelas ada raut khawatir di mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa Soo, Lu.. Hanya sedikit kaget, oke..?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memeluk Baekhyun, "Sebaiknya saat ini kau lebih berhati-hati lagi Baekkie.."

—

—

 **Dear readers,**

 **Terimakasih sekali sudah mau membaca 1st fanfict dari Cloudy Forrest :), aku berharap kalian bisa kasih comment dan pendapat yah! Have a great day! xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luceat Lux Vestra ( Let Your Light Shine )

by : Cloudy Forrest

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _x_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

feat

The Rest of Exo members.

 **Summary**

Park Chanyeol selalu merendahkan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum menghadapi pria itu. Ia tetap bersabar dengan Chanyeol, tidak perduli apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh-nya ia hanya diam dan tersenyum. Chanyeol benci orang yang lemah yang tidak bisa melawan, rasa-nya ingin ia hancurkan.

 **Disclaimer**

Rated M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, _slight_ Comfort and Fluffy.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengambil makan siang di kantin, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!". Luhan terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. "Guru Ahn menunggumu dikantor, katanya ada yang ingin beliau sampaikan". Baekhyun meletakkan kembali nampan makanannya itu (?). " Huh? Memang ada apa lu?". "Aku juga tidak tahu Baekkie, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi menemui Guru Ahn!"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat karena sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Guru Ahn sampaikan kepadanya. Sesampainya diruang guru, ia sudah melihat Chanyeol berdiri pas disamping meja Guru Ahn. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru saja melihat Baekhyun hanya memberi tatapan malas untuknya.

"Ibu memanggil saya?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Iya Baekhyun, kau ingatkan apa yang Ibu katakan tadi sewaktu dikelas? Karena tadi Chanyeol tidur seenaknya makanya ibu pertemukan kalian disini supaya lebih jelas" Guru Ahn hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri berjauhan.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa ya bu? Saya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya" Chanyeol memberi respon dengan nada yang menandakan bahwa iya sangat risih dan tidak nyaman.

"Hmm.. Begini Chanyeol, tahukan nilaimu dipelajaran ini sangatlah jelek, karena ibu sudah memasangkan kalian mengerjakan tugas, ibu ingin Baekhyun membimbingmu sampai nilaimu bagus di akhir semester ini, karena jika nilaimu tidak ada perubahan, kau bisa saja tidak lulus Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tetapi masih berusaha bersikap tenang. "Tapi bu, mengapa harus Baekhyun tidak bisa orang lain saja?"

"Y-y-ya bu, benar kata Chanyeol, lagian saya juga memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan.." Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama, tidak nyaman.

"Keputusan sudah dibuat, Baekhyun tolong ajari Chanyeol tentang materi yang kita bahas tadi dan jangan lupa tugas kalian. Baekhyun, luangkan waktumu untuk Chanyeol ya? Ibu sangat percaya kepadamu." Guru Ahn langsung pergi tanpa mengucap kata-kata lagi.

Sementara mereka berdua, berada didalam posisi yang sangat canggung.

"Baekhyun ikut aku sekarang juga" Tanpa banyak omong Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan genggaman yang sangat kuat. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengar satu katapun dari Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Baekhyun terus mencoba berhenti namun Chanyeol tetap berjalan dan menarik cepat tangan Baekhyun sampai mereka tiba di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi.

"BAEKHYUN! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?! Aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal tadi dan tugas kita!" Bentak Chanyeol. "Datanglah kerumahku setiap hari sabtu dan minggu jika kau ingin. Aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan nilaiku ataupun jika kau datang atau tidak."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk, tidak ada perlawan sedikitpun.

"Haish! Mengapa kau membuatku sangat jengkel sih!" Ucapnya sambil menarik kepala Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya kuat sehingga terbentur ke dinding. "Hah, kau sangat lemah Byun". Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersungkur ditanah.

"A-agh.." Ia meras kepalanya pusing dan ingin berdiri pun susah, ia duduk sebentar dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

 _Aku harus sabar dan kuat, ini tidak seberapa._

.

.

.

Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya dan alat tulis lainnya. Ia harus menjemput Taehyung sebelum matahari terbenam.

Saat tiba di gerbang depan sekolah, hujan sudah turun perlahan-lahan. Baekhyun tidak membaca ramalan cuaca hari ini dan ia lupa membawa payung.

Baekhyun tidak mau menunggu hingga hujan reda, kasihan Taehyung jika ia sampai telat untuk menjemputnya. Sehingga, mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menerobos hujan hingga sampai di sekolahan Taehyung. Ia melihat Taehyung duduk sendirian di bangku lobby sekolah dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tae-tae!" Panggil Baekhyun. "H-hyung!" Taehyung langsung berlari cepat ketika ia mendengar suara itu. "Hyung kehujanan? Nanti hyung sakit bagaimana?" Dengan nada yang polos ia bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menjawab. "Hyung tidak mau Taehyung menunggu hyung lama-lama".

"Baiklah ayo pulang, ibu sudah menunggu.." Hanya satu kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan kepada Taehyung.

Mereka berdua berlari dan bermain genangan air layaknya anak kecil, namun justru karena hal kecil itu yang membuat mereka senang. Seperti tidak ada beban.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung terbiasa pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum, jika ia belum mendapatkan gaji, bahkan ia harus berjalan kaki dari rumah hingga kesekolah. Hari ini Baekhyun tidak ada jadwal bekerja paruh waktu, biasanya jika bekerja Baekhyun bisa pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam.

Baekhyun melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan, asalkan mendapatkan gaji yang pas untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya. Maklum ia harus membayar segala sesuatu seperti, uang kontrak apartment, belanja bulanan, uang sekolah ia dan taehyung dan lainnya. Tetapi Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang tegar dan selalu bersyukur dalam keadaan apapun.

Sesampainya dirumah ia segera menyapa ibunya, mandi dan memasak untuk makan malam, sementara Taehyung pun juga sama, ia langsung bergegas mengerjakan tugas dan belajar untuk materi esok.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang asyik bermain PS4, entah apa pekerjaan lain yang mereka bisa lakukan selain bermain dan menghabiskan uang.

"Yah, Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil yang menjadi teman sebangkumu boleh juga tuh, manis." Ucap lelaki bermata tajam itu. "Ya! Menurutmu manis tetapi menurutku sangat menjengkelkan, aku bahkan berharap tidak ingin melihatnya lagi" Balas Chanyeol yang masih fokus dalam permainannya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar kepadanya Yeol, dia bukanlah tandinganmu kalau soal fisik" Sehun mengingatkan sahabatnya itu, karena ia tahu pasti Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal-hal yang kasar.

"Hmm.. Terserah saja lah" Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Sehun itu.

"Jangan terlalu benci, nanti malah jadi sayang bagaimana? Kan repot" Goda Sehun. " Apa-apaan sih! Ya nggak bakal mungkin juga!" Bentak Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa lucu melihat sahabatnya itu kesal.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat apa yang dikatakan Guru Ahn tentang tugasnya dengan Baekhyun, _Haish!._ "Sehunna, apa kau sudah megerjakan tugas Bu Ahn?"

"Tugas? Sudah sedikit-sedikit, Luhan banyak membantuku mengenai materi yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui sama sekali!" Sehun tersenyum bangga. "Kau sendiri sudah memulai?".

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "Apakah kau tahu alamat Baekhyun?". "Aku tidak tahu tetapi aku akan menanyakan pada Sehun, sebentar" Jawab Sehun.

Sehun langsung mengambl ponselnya dan mengirimi Luhan pesan singkat, tidak lama dari itu Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya ke ponselmu Chan" Ucap Sehun.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat Baekhyun dari Sehun, Chanyeol langsung mengambil buku-buku sains nya dan sweater. "YA! Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini!" Teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan menuju apartment Baekhyun, tidak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol ternyata.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun hidup dilingkungan yang agak kumuh begini, begitu banyak pikiran terlintas di benak Chanyeol.

 _Apakah dia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu?_

 _Tapi, apakah dia tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti ini…_

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan apartment Baekhyun. Chanyeol memencet bel berkali-kali sehingga pintu terbuka. Bukan Baekhyun yang keluar, tetapi bocah mungil setinggi pinggangnya dengan lucu menampilkan wajahnya.

"H-hai hyung mencari siapa?" Ucap bocah mungil itu dengan gugup.

 _Mirip Baekhyun…_

"Hai, hyung mencari Baekhyun.. Ini benar rumah Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala bocah lucu itu.

"Baekkie hyung? Baekkie hyung sedang memasak, ayo masuk hyung, mau Tae-tae bantu bawa bukunya?" Taehyun menunjukan senyuman tampan mirip Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Tae-tae, hyung bisa membawanya sendiri.." Chanyeol tertegun dengan sikap Taehyun yang sangat baik dan mau menolong itu.

"Ayo masuk hyung!" Taehyung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya masuk kedalam.

Sementara Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya tidak sadar bahwa ada tamu yang memencet bel sedari tadi.

"Taehyung, siapa yang memencet bel?" Tanyanya lembut. "Teman Baekhyunnie hyung, Chanyeol hyung!" Ucap adiknya itu, mendengar nama yang disebutkan Baekhyun kaget bukan main dan menghadap kebelakang.

"C-chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang. "Hai Baek, aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas Ibu Ahn, agar cepat selesai" Balas Chanyeol, Chanyeol saat ini sedang menggendong Taehyung dan tertawa bersamanya.

"H-hah? Eoh Baiklah, tetapi aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam.. Kau sudah makan malam, ingin bergabung?" Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Belum aku belum makan, tetapi tidak apa-apakah jika aku bergabung?"

"Ya hyung! Tentu saja boleh!" Taehyung dengan semangat menginjikan Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal dan makan malam bersama, Chanyeol merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang berada didalam rumah, rumah yang ramai dan kebahagiaan. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung dan melanjutkan bermain. Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan itu merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya dan tersenyum.

Author's note :)

Hai semua, Chapter 2 is up! :).. Makasih semua yang udah follow dan favorite, aku usahakan updatenya akan terus cepat dan tidak putus ditengah2 :).. By the way HAPPY NEW YEAR! As always tolong beri aku review yah supaya aku tahu kesalahanku dimana dan harus bagaimana :)!


End file.
